How I Wish to Hurt you
by Bloody Peach
Summary: Every nation has another side to them. The one that comes out during a war, the side that can ruin someone they loved. While some nations embrace this side, other hate it. What is Canada to do when that other side is begging to come out during a meeting?


This is my second attempt at a story! Yay me. D:

I was like so trying to finish the second chapter to 'That Fateful Night' When I got bored and wanted to write something with different sided Canada. imp Canada should be like some psycho nation that would even make Russia wet himself. :D 3 /Nation Pride from a crazy girl

Okay something to look out for:

Human names and nation names used.

Slightly disturbed nations.

Maybe the start to a beautiful relationship or friendship~ /sparklesparkle

Some like Iceland/Canada love at the end, sorta. D:

Names:

Alrek - Norway

Mathias - Denmark (fffffffuuuuu- I love this name for him. 3 )

Alrekur - Iceland

* * *

War. It was and always will be a time that tends to bring out the worse in a nation. Some nations were very proud of what they have done during war; if you were to ask Prussia about it, he would gloat on about how 'awesome' he was, because we all know being the cause of another's death is pure awesome. Then there are nations like Canada, he hated war; he hated that _other _side of him. The side that had struck fear into Germany; the side that would beat someone while laughing, enjoying it all. He did his best to try and keep that side of him locked away; deep inside until he needed it, but there were times just like no where he could hear that laugh. Times when someone may have asked just who he was, or mistake him for America. This was one of those times.

Canada, or Matthew Williams sat in the meeting room, his purplish blue eyes stared over his glasses at his loud mouthed brother, Alfred. _"Why does he even have to be here? He is just representing Alaska; which may I add use to be mine."_ Matthew sighed softly now and then he would be able to get a word in, but when his brother was there; nope, never, not one word. _"Well… Speak up then." _There it was again; that insufferable voice. _"We could easily take him, the whole world would know just who we were then. No more being forgotten, no more being sat on! If we took out America the rest of the world would come easily! It could be all ours! Just let me out~" _Matthew gripped on to Kumajiro a little more, "Shut up…" He mumbled out as he closed his eyes.

"Okay! As the Hero I have a plan to save the polar ice caps!" Matthew rolled his eyes, here we go again, _"How many giant hero bots would this one take."_ He thought to himself as he turned his head when Mathias started to speak. "I don't think so. Your plans are hardly ever even possible!" Alfred made a snorting sound as he shook his head, "Anything it possible for a hero! Ahaha!" Matthew turned back to his thoughts at this point, _"You see~? He's an idiot, no one would so much as grieve over his loss. Well that fool Arthur might, but he's an idiot just like him. Ooooh~ You should let me take him out too. Could you imagine? Us taking control over the United States of America, and the United Kingdom of Great Brittan and Northern Ireland?" _Matthew blinked a few times as he looked up to see Alfred and Mathias arguing, Alrek, Berwald, Ivan, and Tino all remained sitting just staring at the two fighting, Ivan looked as if he was enjoying it too much; most likely wanted Denmark to just haul off and punch America in the face.

"Who?" The voice of Kumajiro brought his attention back, with a sigh Matthew looked down to his best friend that could never remember his name. "Ca-Na-Da, Matthew! You know the one…" Matthew trailed off as he noticed his bear staring up, but not at him; he turned his head and looked at the nation that stood next to him. "Kanada?" The other nation just stood there and stared at him. "Ah! Iceland.." _"How long has he been standing there for…? Wait a moment, did he just call me by my name?"_ Alrekur just stood there for a moment staring at him, much like Alrek would do. "Um.. Is there something you need, eh?" Matthew asked as he rubbed the back of his head slightly trying not to come off as rude, but that stoic stare of his creep-ed him out. Alrekur just shook his head before "No. Is there something you need?" _"America's head on a platter with a side of bushy eyebrows would be nice~"_ The voice in his head chimed out, much like Ivan would do. "N-no, why do you ask?" The other shrugged and turned around before walking back to where his fellow Nordic nations sat, and sat back down next to Alrek. Leaving Matthew alone, with Kumajiro and that damn voice.

It wasn't long until Alrek decided that the meeting was going no where, and it was time for a break; Matthew remained sitting as he watched Russia, Denmark, Norway, Iceland, Finland, and Sweden walk out the door. He sighed softly and leaned back in the chair for a moment. "Ah! Mattie when did you get here?" A cheery voice rang out that belonged to Alfred. _"The idiot has been sitting beside you for the last three hours, and he didn't even notice you? Are you just going to let that slide?" _Trying to ignore the voice Matthew shook his head placing Kumajiro down on the ground as he stood up, "I've been here the entire time, _Alfred."_ Alfred's name was spat out like it was venomous. "Whoa gee Mattie, sorry. I just never noticed you." _"Never noticed? HA! Is he forgetting that you are the one holding the Arctic Council! That he had to cross the border into CANADA in order to get here?" _It was right… "You idiot. Right now you are in Canada, I am Canada, how could you not even notice me, eh?" Matthew shouted out, he shouted, that meek friendly nation shouted at the one nation he had the closes ties too. That he consider his brother.

A moment of silence passed as Matthew, no this wasn't Matthew right now it was _him._ He stared at Alfred, his glare reflected that coldness of his arctic, the bitterness of his arctic. Alfred stood there, not saying a word, his mouth hung open, eyes were wide. Those eyes, he knew he wasn't speaking to Matthew anymore; he knew those eyes all too well. They were the ones that haunted him for so long after the war of 1812. Those were the same eyes that stared down at him as the flame rose up on his precious home, his white house. "So the idiot finally shuts up, eh?" A cold bitter laugh escaped Matthew's lips as he advanced towards the other. Alfred took a step back, "Hey Mattie, I'm sor-" Alfred was cut off as a glass mug came whirling at him; he ducked just in time and blinked as it shattered against the wall. "I should have done more than burn that damn white house of yours down that night!" Matthew shouted and snickered, "I should have went and torched all thirteen of those blasted colonies." He said and smiled a smile that should only been plastered on Russia's face, not his.

Matthew walked behind Alfred and picked up a rather long and sharp piece of the broken mug; he walked back over to his brother who still sat crouched on the floor. Oh how he longed to just plunge that shard into the back of his head. He raised his hand up and grinned. "Matthias!" Matthew blinked and turned his head toward the door to see him again. Those pale purple eyes, pale blond hair; his hand shook slightly as he dropped the piece of glass . Matthew gasped slightly as he looked down, "A-Al! I'm S-sorry!" Matthew said his voice gone back to it's soft self. Tears rolled down his cheeks as he backed up slightly, a hand wrapped around his arm Alerkur pulled Matthew toward himself. "Just leave him Matthias…" The other nation spoke, before turning around and tugging on Matthew's arms for him to follow.

"Icelandic bastard ruined my fun." The voice echoed in Matthew's head, he could hear the pout that would have went along with it, he turned and looked and Alerkur and looked back down, "T-thank you, Icela-" "Alerkur. Next time, Matthias… Go talk to someone instead of letting it build inside of you." Matthew's eyes widened slightly, "Y-you knew? I-is that why you were talking to me, d-during the meeting?" Alerkur just glanced over his shoulder, then to the ground. "Your bear is beside you." With that he turned his head back around.

* * *

Thanks for reading~ c:

So like the internet told me that Matthias = Matthew in like Icelandic. I don't know how trustworthy that is, but like if it's wrong let me know. :3


End file.
